lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adonald
Adonald (Ad/am and D/'onald') is the pairing of an adoptive dad and his adoptive son, which is Adam and Donald Davenport. Moments Season 1 Crush, Chop and Burn * Adam told Donald that the Davenport Household was his home. * Adam said that the robots Donald made were the coolest things he has ever seen. Commando App * Adam was happy when Donald said he was fairly stable. Rats on a Train * Adam told Donald the first thing he would put in his high speed train was a cup holder and a bumper sticker that said "I brake for cows." Bionic Birthday Fail * Adam talked to Donald so he could swipe his cyber key when he wasn't looking. Season 2 Speed Trapped * Adam asked what they could do when Donald asked for help with Tasha's dinner. Missin' the Mission * Adam accidently sent Donald flying, making him crash into the door. Quarantined * Adam kept thinking Donald was a witch throughout the episode. * Adam hit Donald causing his cyber mask to turn off, and making them all get caught. Bro Down * When Adam said it was funny when he hurts Chase, Donald told him it wasn't funny. * Donald told Adam there was nothing wrong with being cautious but being too cautious could make him overthink things. * Donald asked Adam what he was saying when he said he wasn't going on any more missions, and Adam said that he quit. * Donald pretended Chase was locked in his capsule, so when Adam came down to the lab, he told him to break open the door. * Donald told Adam his foot turned on the heat sanitizer, so Chase was actually trapped in his capsule. * Donald told Adam to break open the door. * When Adam realizes Chase is actually trapped, he asked Donald why he didn't say anything, and Donald said he did. The Rats Strike Back * Adam told Donald they were sticking it to him (after Leo said it) and it's gonna be really hard to get off. * When Donald said they wanted to play hardball, Adam said yes,they did, then they're gonna go back to striking. * Donald told Adam the cream was sour cream, after Adam said it was face cream. * Donald took Adam's burrito from him, and said he will be having it for lunch. * Adam told Donald if they were replacing them with Leo, he should have the same training as they did, but Donald said that wasn't necessary. * Adam told Donald he wanted a purple pony named Blue, and later he said he would let Donald ride it. Parallel Universe * When Donald asked if they've always wondered where this stuff came from, Adam said no, but onion rings, yes. * Adam asked what Donald's toy did. * Donald told Adam his invention was not a toy, and he started to explain what it was in front of everyone. Leo vs. Evil * Adam told Donald to enjoy Tasha being gone, and to take a day off. * Donald told Adam about the story of him being locked in the car with the keys. * Donald told Adam they owed him an apology. Hole in One * Donald explained to Adam what he got from the auction. * Donald told Adam that the painting was abstract art. Trucked Out *Donald was going to buy a car with Adam. *Donald and Adam went to school to get Adam's bag. *Donald and Adam drove into the school. Season 4 Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Adam Category:Pairings with Donald Category:Parent/Child Pairings